Impervious
by IInvierno
Summary: Kikyo is dead and Inuyasha is devastated. As a result, he takes his anger out on the Inu-tachi but more specifically Kagome. That is, until she escapes and runs into an even bigger problem, Bankotsu. BanKag
1. Kikyo's death

**Title:** **Impervious**

**Summary:** **After the death of Kikyo, Inuyasha is devastated and starts to abuse Kagome, destroying the well too. Kagome tries to escape and runs into an even bigger problem, Bankotsu. BanKag **

**Author:** **IInvierno**

**Chapter:** **Kikyo's death**

* * *

The sinister dark took over the orange lighted sky, matching the aura of the scene below. A red clad figure crouched over the form of a bloody woman seemingly a miko.

Endless tears poured down Inuyasha's face as he caressed Kikyo's pale, limp body, stroking her long black hair.

The other members of the group could only watch on in sadness, as they watched the hanyou grieve for the lost life of the undead miko.

"If we would have been here sooner, this wouldn't have happened," Inuyasha whispered in furry.

"Inuyasha it is not your fault," Miroku said trying to comfort the heated hanyou.

"Your right it's not my fault," Inuyasha said seemingly beginning to calm down and standing up. "It's yours, you weak humans always wanting rest and for me to protect you," he continued, glaring at them.

"Inuyasha that is not true," Sango said in defense.

"I will avenge Kikyo," Inuyasha barked and suddenly lunged at the group members with his Tetsusaiga.

The unsuspecting group members tried their best to dodge the attack, but Sango was too late and was killed. Her head made a '_thump_' as it hit the damp dirt.

Kagome screamed in horror when she saw her best friend's head lying far away from her body. "No," she whispered in shock, unable to look away from the gruesome scene.

Miroku also stood in shock at what had just transpired, and was also too late to dodge another one of Inuyasha's attacks and was killed in the same matter as his beloved Sango.

Tears surged from the young miko eyes, and she found herself running of her own freewill and noticed that Shippo was trembling in her arms. She turned around to see Inuyasha gaining fast. "Shippo run far away. Please, don't look back," she whispered to the kit in her arms.

With tears pouring from his eyes Shippo jumped out her arms and quickly dashed off into the dark forest.

Kagome hurriedly began to run again, but was stopped when Inuyasha pulled her by her hair making her crouch to the ground on her knees in pain.

"Where do you think you're going bitch?" Inuyasha hissed menacingly, tugging her hair up even more.

Kagome cried out in pain, but did not answer. 'Please be safe Shippo,' she thought sadly.

"The kit won't get far. I'm going to kill him as well, so he can join his precious Kirara," Inuyasha whispered as if reading her mind, and smirking in her ear.

"No, Inuyasha please. Please, let him go. I'll do anything," Kagome pleaded encircling his legs.

Inuyasha smirked and crouched down next to her, letting go of her hair in the process. "Trust me bitch, you will do anything whether you like it or not. But, I'll let the kit go; he's not going to get too far. Something is sure to kill him," he said venomously.

"From now on your **mine** and **mine** alone. You're not Kagome, your name is Izayoi. It is an honor so I suggest you treat it like one. Finally, you do whatever the hell I tell you to," he said deviously smirking.

"No, my name is Kagome and it's staying Ka-go-me," she retorted, her usual rebellious behavior coming forth.

She was suddenly thrown down, as Inuyasha's clawed hand made contact with her face. She looked up scarily at the hanyou towering over her.

"Bitch you do as I say! Now what is your name?" he barked down at the trembling, weak girl.

"K-Kagome," she whispered, determined to keep her name.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed and he pounced on top of the already fallen miko. He ripped open her usual school blouse with his claws and ran his other clawed hand along her thigh. "We can do this the hard way you know. I know you're still a virgin. But, I'm going to give you one more chance. What is your name?" he said evilly.

"I-Izayoi," she whispered softly, fear etched on every letter of the stolen name.

"I can't hear you bitch," he said ripping off her bra and beginning to claw his way to her skirt.

"Izayoi!" she screamed in horror, tears descending from her blue orbs.

"Good," Inuyasha said smirking and getting off of the cold, shaking miko.

"Izayoi, it seems you need clothing," he said mockingly and walked away from the girl currently lying on the wet ground.

Izayoi did as she was told and followed her new master, to her new life.

* * *

**A little dark, I hate writing stuff like that but it will make a really good love story for Kagome and Bankotsu. R&R and check out my Bankotsu and Kagome fansite, you can find it on my profile. (The homepage link) Hope you enjoyed: )**


	2. Abuse

**Title:** **Impervious**

**Summary:** **After the death of Kikyo, Inuyasha is devastated and starts to abuse Kagome, destroying the well too. Kagome tries to escape and runs into an even bigger problem, Bankotsu. BanKag **

**Author:** **IInvierno**

**Chapter:** **Abuse**

**NOTE: When I refer to Izayoi, I mean Kagome NOT INUYASHA'S MOTHER!**

* * *

"I-Inuyasha, we need more supplies," Izayoi whispered weakly, eyes closed shut tightly and hands clasped. Her back was facing him, so she wouldn't she the anger flash on his face.

It had been five years since Kikyo's death and Inuyasha's abusive ways had started. They still continued to travel together, though not by her choice. It seemed as if she had never been from the future, you couldn't tell it on her person. From her speech, clothing, and gait it seemed that she was perfectly normal in that era.

As she had suspected she met her well known friend, the floor.

"I don't care bitch," the angered hanyou screamed with furry. He crawled over to her, cupping her face in his dirty, clawed palm.

"You love me don't you? Do you really want the only one who loves you to have to suffer by taking shit from those humans?" he asked her tenderly with a smirk planted on his gritty face.

A tear escaped from her eye, sliding down her porcelain face. She shook her head quietly. "No," she whispered, pain written all over her face.

"That's my girl," he said with a smile and licked the tear from her cheek. He got up from his squatted position on the forest floor, dropping her head roughly in the process.

"I'm hungry bitch," he said cruelly, while grabbing a large bottle of abandoned Sake on the floor and gulping it all down in one sip.

Izayoi quickly got up from her position on the forest floor, the sudden movement making her earlier abused head pang in hurt. She began making the drunken hanyou's "dinner" in absolute silence.

After the chicken that had been killed in order for her to make dinner was done cooking, Izayoi handed the well prepared poultry to the almost sleeping hanyou.

Inuyasha grabbed the chicken roughly out of her dirty, nimble fingers and began eating savagely.

"Here bitch," he called to the silent girl sitting by the fire.

Izayoi gingerly took the baseball sized piece of meat and sat back by the fire to eat in silence, as Inuyasha began dozing off to sleep.

* * *

Izayoi watched and waited in anticipation as the last flickers of the camp fire burned out. She cautiously looked over at the sleep fallen hanyou and slowly began to get up.

She started to slowly walk away from the small camp site until she was right in front of a tall oak tree. With one final look back, she began a mad dash away from the camp site never looking back, all the while making sure to erase her scent.

* * *

Izayoi smiled tiredly when she saw a small village in the distance. It had been two days since she had escaped from Inuyasha. She was tired, hungry, and injured from the many thorns and vines she had run into.

But, suddenly she felt a burst of energy upon seeing the village and eagerly ran to the village up ahead.

When Izayoi came into the village she got many odd looks from the village people. The village wasn't big at all; in fact it was the smallest village she had ever seen before. It was so small, that she could see all the houses and businesses that were present in it. Though, that would defiantly come in handy. The village was placed on a cliff that was cleverly walled in.

Izayoi quickly set off looking for someone to help her, but found out in horror that no one would even look at her. She tried pleading and begging, but that only made it worse.

In defeat, Izayoi sat down on the forest floor and began to cry and didn't notice she was behind a small two story house.

"Dear, are you alright?" a meek voice asked gently.

Izayoi looked up through her tears to see a short, stout old woman. Though the woman was old, she was still very beautiful. Her pure white hair was tied in a tight bun on the top of her hair held together by a pair of black chopsticks. Her eyes were squinted but Izayoi saw that her eyes were a blue that matched her own. The woman wore a mud pink dress with a white apron simply tied around her plump waist and had the standard wooden sandals on.

"Can you help me, please?" Izayoi asked softly, tears still rolling from her eyes.

"Oh please come in dear. I'll get you all better," the old woman said kindly, escorting Izayoi into the house Izayoi had been behind earlier.

When Izayoi entered the house she saw an old man sitting down on a pillow sipping tea. Upon their arrival the old man looked up at the two and smiled.

"Hello there," the man said smiling warmly and getting up to bow politely.

"Hello," Izayoi replied and bowed back respectively.

The old man took the site of the young woman in, as if searching for something. The woman was very curvy. She was pale and had dirt clinging to her everywhere. She had long midnight black hair reaching to the middle of her rear, but was matted with dirt and grass. But, what shocked him the most were her blue eyes which seemed to match that of his own and his wife's.

"This is my husband, Kido. Oh, and my name is Onkou. We are the Junshinmuku's. What is your name?" the old woman asked softly.

"My name is Izayoi," she replied. She had forgotten her real name after all those years of cruel reminders of the name stolen from Inuyasha's mother.

"That's a beautiful name," the woman complimented. "Come on let's get you cleaned up," the woman said and escorted her out of the living room.

* * *

After Izayoi was fully cleaned she felt wonderful. She had been bathes, where her hair was also washed. She was also clothed with clothes that Onkou had gone out and quickly bought while Izayoi was bathing.

"Okay, tell me what you think?" Onkou asked excitedly as she showed Izayoi to the floor mirror in the lone room upstairs.

Izayoi stared at her reflection in shock. Her skin was no longer as pale as it had been; it now held a pinkish glow. Her long black hair was pulled into a neat braid cascading down below her rear. She wore a plain Easter yellow kimono with pink trimming and an obi with matching yellow slippers. To top it all off she had simple pink plastic ball shaped earrings on.

"You like it?" Onkou asked scarcely, her hands clasped together.

"I love it!" Izayoi explained and hugged the old woman gingerly.

"Come on let me give you a tour of the house," Onkou said eagerly. "This room right here is your room, for as long as you need it," she said happily.

Izayoi smiled with happiness. "Thank you so much," she said softly and hugged the woman again.

"Come on let me show you the rest," Onkou said pulling an unsuspecting Izayoi down the wooden steps.


	3. Happiness

**Title: Impervious **

**Summary: After the death of Kikyo, Inuyasha is devastated and starts to abuse Kagome, destroying the well too. Kagome tries to escape and runs into an even bigger problem, Bankotsu. BanKag **

**Author: IInvierno **

**Chapter: Happiness **

**NOTE: When I refer to Izayoi, I mean Kagome NOT INUYASHA'S MOTHER! **

**

* * *

**

"Well, hello Izayoi. How are you today?" the kind storekeeper greeted happily, when Izayoi entered the small grocery store.

"I'm fine and how are you?" Izayoi replied happily, with a warm smile planted on her pale face.

"I'm fine as well. We got fresh eggs in today and there's a sale on meat," the old storekeeper said kindly.

"Thanks, I'll look around," Izayoi replied with a smile and began walking around the little store.

Ever since Izayoi had moved in with the Junshinmuku's, she had been accepted by the village people and was happy to find out that the village was in fact filled with nice people that were a little skeptical of people who looked suspicious.

After she finished shopping she paid the storekeeper and left for her home. It had been a week since she had met the Junshinmuku's. She had developed a very good relationship with them and was happy, but she never forgot about Inuyasha or his abusive ways. They stuck in her mind constantly and she was unable to ignore them sometimes. She still never told the Junshinmuku's about the hanyou, she couldn't possibly bring her self to explain the abuse she had been through.

'He is bound to notice that I'm gone. What if he decides to come look for me?' Izayoi asked herself nervously. 'He would surely destroy this village. What if I didn't hide my scent as well as I thought?' she thought.

Izayoi was so deep in thought; she forcefully ran into an object and was knocked forcefully to the ground. She braced herself for the impact of the dusty Earth, but never felt was surprised when she didn't feel anything.

Izayoi opened her eyes and blinked in surprise when she saw a handsome man in front of her and she quickly noticed that she was in his arms.

The man had smooth tan skin. His eyes were a sparkling emerald green. He had long reddish-brown hair which was tied in a high ponytail on top of his head that hung to his waist. He wore an all black armor with gloves included.

"Are you alright?" the man said in an emotionless voice.

"Y-yes I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'm very clumsy. I wasn't paying attention. I promise it will never happen again," Izayoi said unable to stop from her nervousness.

"It is alright. What's your name?" he asked still no emotion apparent in his voice.

"Izayoi," she replied quickly, hoping she didn't make the man angry by staying in his arms. So she quickly made a move to get up, but was stopped when the man pulled her back down into his arms again.

"That's a beautiful name. My name is General Jadoku," he said with a smirk, releasing her and standing up to hold out his hand.

"General?" she questioned her curiosity getting the best of her, while using his hand to get up from the ground.

"Yes, I'm the general in the Northern Army," he answered.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry General. I'll be out of your way," she said as she quickly picked up her fallen groceries and proceeded to walk to her house.

"Izayoi. Call me Jadoku," he said with a smirk to her retreating back.

She turned around and gave him a warm smile, before she advanced into her home.

* * *

Once inside, Izayoi placed the groceries down in the kitchen. "Onkou? Kido? Where are you?" she asked, looking around the small house.

"We're in here dear," she heard reply from the living room.

She followed the voice to living room and smiled when she saw the elders sipping tea, but there was a third cup placed on the table.

"I poured some for you too. Please, set" Onkou said kindly, gesturing to the empty spot at the table.

Recently, they had acquired a new table from America. The style was truly different. The table was raised high to where it was up to around your waist, depending on your height. But, the chairs were a lot more comfortable to sit in than the casual pillows.

Izayoi sat down happily and began sipping her tea as well; she began to worry when she saw the two just looking at her and smiling.

"Izayoi, we want to ask you a very important question," Onkou said before she could say anything.

"Okay," Izayoi said hesitantly, looking at the elderly couple intently.

"I know you haven't been here long, but we and the village have grown really accustomed to you. Since you been here you have agreed to move in with us and have even taken the job as the village miko and protector. So, well, we thought that might have meant that you intend to stay for awhile," Onkou started nervously, while Kido caressed her hands soothingly.

When Izayoi didn't reply, Kido took that as a sign to continue.

"We want to adopt you. I know it sounds awkward because of your age, but it is very possible. Our village keeps records and there is no record of you. So, sooner or later we knew some one would come and ask for you to register as a citizen here and we wanted you to register as our child," Kido said firmly.

"So what do you say?" Onkou asked timidly.

"Sure, I'd love to be your child. But, how would we explain such a thing?" Izayoi asked with excitement in her voice.

"We already have that part taken care of so all you have to do is come with us to register you as ours," Onkou explained with confidence.

"Oh, thank you so much," Kido said happily and held out his arms.

"No, thank you," Izayoi said and without thinking eagerly received his hug, tears of happiness pouring from her eyes.

* * *

"Guess who's coming to see you, Sunoo?" Izayoi asked the little girl running happily in the field of flowers.

The little girl stopped immediately from chasing the colorful butterfly and looked up the older woman. "Who?" she asked with a large gasp, her big blue eyes shining.

"Daddy," Izayoi replied with a large smile planted on her face. She was suddenly knocked to the ground, but could only smile when she saw the sparkle in her daughter's eyes.

"No kiddin?" Sunoo asked hopefully.

"No kiddin. So, go inside so grandma can get you ready," Izayoi said, but could barley finish her sentence before the girl had begun to run inside.

It had been three years since Izayoi had agreed to be adopted by Onkou and Kido. It had also been three years since she had met General Jadoku, gotten pregnant, and given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Izayoi continued to sit in the flowers reminiscing about her new family and life. She thought about her old family, her old friends, her old shard hunting group, Inuyasha, and even her forgotten name.

"Lady Izayoi! Come quickly," a village woman screamed fearfully, panting from running.

Izayoi, having her bow and arrows on her back already, quickly followed the woman in to the center of the village and was shocked when she saw who it was.

There standing in all his glory, was Bankotsu, the leader of the ruthless Shichinintai.

Izayoi quickly notched an arrow and fired it towards the merciless bandit. All the while, her arms were shaking from fear. 'I must stay strong,' she continued to tell herself, but her body told of her true feelings.

"What is your business here?" Izayoi asked bravely and watched in curiosity as Bankotsu began to sniff the air around him.

"You're that girl. The one who travels with that half-breed, Inuyasha. What was your name again? Let's see Kagome was it?" Bankotsu asked in confusion. (**Okay, I know he is not a demon. But, in this story he had a heightened sense of smell.**)

'T-that is my name. My name is Kagome. No, Kagome was a fool to think anything of that half-breed. To consider him a friend is murder within itself,' she thought with malice.

"My name is Izayoi, but my name is none of your business," she replied confidently, notching another arrow in her bow.

"Izayoi huh? So, you've changed your name and grown up a bit and very nicely I might add. But, so what. You can't beat me," he said with a smirk.

"Mommy!" Izayoi heard a voice call out in fear; she hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

When she looked down she mentally cursed her naïve daughter out. "Sunoo, go back inside. Now," she said, through gritted teeth.

"No, I want to stay with you," the girl screamed, tears pouring down her small face.

Bankotsu was shocked at what he was seeing. 'Did she just say "mommy?"' he thought in confusion. The little girl was beautiful, like her mother. She had the same eyes as her mother, but was slightly tanner and had reddish-brown hair. 'This can't be Inuyasha's child, she is all human. But, she is pretty damn strong for being such a young age. Where the hell did all that power come from? She doesn't smell like the half-breed either,' he thought the confusion now clearly written on his face.

He was too deep in thought to notice that he was being attacked by the General and a small portion of the Northern army until he was struck in the shoulder with an arrow. (Not from Izayoi.)

"What the hell?" Bankotsu shouted in protest.

"Attack," Jadoku said calmly, with an equally calm smile on his face. But, sure enough the small army began to attack.

Bankotsu had to think of a plan fast, and smirked when he found what was needed to go through with the plan. He quickly snatched up the miko and her daughter and smirked when the army stopped their onward assault.

"Call your men off, or the woman and her ch-," Bankotsu started but stopped to sniff the air. "This is your child. If you don't call off your men they both die," he said with a smirk.

"Retreat," Jadoku said calmly, continuing to keep his gaze on the Shichinintai member.

"Wh-," the emotionless general began, but was cut off by a shrill scream from the side of him.

"Sunoo! Izayoi!" Onkou screamed in horror, when she saw them in the hands of the strange man.

Unfortunately, this gave Bankotsu the time to knock out his captives and swiftly run away into the deep forest. He immediately began covering his scent with the help of the jewel shards in his neck.

When the general finally noticed that he had escaped with his woman and child, his face twisted with anger.

"Find him."

* * *

**What do you guys think? I hope you liked it. I still haven't been able to fully edit this yet, so sorry about the errors. Hopefully, I will find sometime to really edit it. One really important thing to know is that IZAYOI (KAGOME) IS NOT MARRIED TO JADOKU. THEY JUST HAD A CHILD TOGETHER. Please, please, please don't ask me this question. Just one more thing, if you have any Bankotsu and Kagome fanfiction, feel free to submit it to my site 'cause I'm really looking for some material to post on my site to get the fanfiction archive going. Currently there is none, so if you want to submit some. My website address is on my profile page. R&R Thanks: ) **


	4. My name is what?

**Title:**** Impervious **

**Summary:**** After the death of Kikyo, Inuyasha is devastated and starts to abuse Kagome, destroying the well too. Kagome tries to escape and runs into an even bigger problem, Bankotsu. BanKag **

**Author:**** IInvierno **

**Chapter:**** My name is…what? **

* * *

Izayoi held her head in pain as she picked herself off of the dirt ground. Memories of what had occurred earlier flooded back to her and she quickly looked around for her daughter. 

"Sunoo!" she called in fear, her eyes darting to and fro in a desperate attempt to find her lost daughter.

"Shh, you wouldn't want to wake the kid up," she heard a familiar voice say and jumped in surprise at the closeness of it.

"So, you're Inuyasha's wench huh? Where is the half-breed?" Bankotsu asked casually from beside her.

"I have a name and I'm in no way, shape, or form Inuyasha's wench," she retorted in disgust, turning her back towards him.

"Well, **Kagome** where is the half-breed?" he said sarcastically, emphasizing on her name.

"I-is that my name?" she whispered silently to herself, her eyes opened wide in thought.

"What? Wench what is wrong with you?" Bankotsu irritably and grabbed her shoulders roughly.

Izayoi simply ignored the foul-mouth mercenary and continued to ponder on the said name. 'Is that really my name? It sounds so familiar, and it feels so right,' she thought in frustration when she felt a headache coming on. Soon, she was cut off by an annoyed Bankotsu.

"Wench, I asked you a question," he screamed crossly, pushing her to the dirty ground.

Izayoi let out a cry of protest from the sudden force. "My name is not wench," she snapped loudly.

"I-I don't know what my name is?" she whispered in sudden realization. Her eyes glazed over in deep thought and sadness.

"What are you talking about?" Bankotsu asked in utter confusion and frustration. 'What the hell is this bitch talking about? What the hell is wrong with her? Why is the dog not with her?' these questions plus more all ran through his head as he thought about what the saddened miko had said.

"W-what is my name?" he heard her whisper and almost was shocked by the pained look on her face when she turned to him.

"I thought it was Ka, Ka something?" Bankotsu thought hard, he never was good with names, especially enemies' names.

"Kagome!" he shouted happily, perking up a bit at his sudden remembrance. His happiness quickly began to recede when he saw the miko on the ground clutching her head as endless tears poured down her face all the while she was screaming hysterically.

"Hey bitch, what's up?" he asked roughly pinning her down once again to the cold forest floor.

"He's going to kill me, he's going to hurt me, he hates me," she said frantically in an endless chant.

"KAGOME!" he shouted suddenly hoping it would calm her down as he began to shake her violently.

"No, my name is…Izayoi," she replied in a hoarse whisper, her eyes wide open as tears freely fell from their depths.

"Mommy!" Bankotsu heard a voice call out frighteningly and looked up to see the little girl had awakened and was running towards her wild mother.

Bankotsu quickly got off of the frenzied woman and watched in awe as the little girl hugged her mother around her waist and a blue light shrouded them, making the miko stop and smile warmly before both of them passed out in exhaustion.

* * *

"General what should we do? The mercenary is inhumanly fast, he is possibly already out of our jurisdiction," a solider informed firmly. 

"Solider, do you have a wife a child?" the general informed emotionlessly as he looked out at the deep forest from a cliff high above.

"Um, no general sir," the solider stammered, taken off guard by the personal question.

"Well, then you do not know how I feel. **He has my child and her mother**. Two very precious people in my life, two of the very few that I have. I will stop at nothing until I find this man and have his head. **Keep looking**," and with that said the general climbed aboard his horse and galloped away.

* * *

"She looks just like you," Bankotsu said, as he walked along side the miko and her sleeping daughter who was riding on his back. He decided to be a little easier on the distressed miko, deciding it would be better to get out of the forest faster. 

"Is that a good thing?" Kagome replied with a slight smile. She couldn't believe that she was walking alongside the same mercenary who had worked for Naraku. She really didn't have any other choice. They didn't have anywhere to go except with him, who knew a way out of the forest.

"Well, if you're thinking that I'm trying to compliment you, you can forget it. I was just sayin'," he retorted quickly.

"But, I can see where she's the general's kid too," he continued, looking at the woman for a reaction but found none. He wanted so badly to ask about the hanyou, but didn't want to risk her having another hysteric attack, but continued to keep the question in mind.

"Why did you kidnap us? That couldn't have been your intentions initially," Kagome asked suddenly, almost taking the mercenary off guard.

"So I could get out of there. Otherwise, I would have been done," Bankotsu replied causally as he titled his head to the sky as if he were peaceful.

"Why were you there in the first place? Where is Banryuu?" she asked continuing with her sudden questions.

"I was there to steal a meal. It's not easy being a mercenary. It is being repaired by some swordsman, I forgot his name though," he replied still keeping his casual demeanor.

"So, If you don't mind me asking…how did you end up in that village with a child that's not the half-breed's?" he asked gingerly, again looking for a reaction.

"I **do** mind," Kagome replied firmly, never taking her eyes off of the path before her.

'I wonder what the hanyou did to make her so mad?' Bankotsu thought but continued to press on through the cavernous forest.

* * *

**Okay, finally got finished with the boring chapter. This was just the chapter where Kagome basically got her name back, nothing at all exciting about this one. Except, the part when she is remembering the bad things Inuyasha did to her. This fanfic will also be posted on my site, so hopefully I will get reviews there too hint hint Well, see ya next chappie: )**


	5. We Need You

**BIG A/N:**** O-tay its been like two years since I last updated and in that time many things have changed. Well first, I'm older. [DUH!] Second, my writing style and all the stuff that goes with it is different and in my opinion better. I've probably lost like more than half of the people that were amazingly interested in this story. Finally, I have NO IDEA where the hell I was going with this. After re-reading it, not only did I realize that it sucks terribly but also, it has no sense of direction. [If that makes any sense.] Furthermore, the whole thing is way too fast! [I mean come on Inuyasha killed everybody waay too easily and Kagome got a WHOLE NEW LIFE easier than people buy waffles and underwear from Wal-Mart.] Another thing, it seems as though I was conflicting with myself while writing this. How you ask? [General catches Kagome from falling on the ground and then for some odd reason sticks out his hand and helps her off the ground!!] I'm sitting here reading it like WTF?? I can't believe these people actually read this after the first chapter. [Although I GREATLY appreciate it.] Okay, I know you all are probably tired of this ramble so yea basically my plan for this chapter is to try to turn this crappy sucker around. ENJOY! =]**

* * *

**  
Impervious  
**By: IInvierno

The moon hovered dimly in the starry night sky, its illuminating light only touching the densely populated areas below it. For the group of three covered by the thick foliage of the cavernous forest this meant their only source of light would be the small fire burning in between them.

Bankotsu sat with his back against one of the many trees surrounding the clearing the group was in. One of his arms rested on his leg that was propped up towards his chest while his other was outstretched in front of him. His eyes were set on the fire burning before him but his thoughts were on the sleeping miko beyond the flames.

She rested with her back against a tree, her arms encircled her daughter firmly, and her legs were crossed in front of her. Her chest lightly rose and fell at a steady pace, indicating that she was in fact asleep.

The mercenary did not like the idea that ever since he had kidnapped said miko and her daughter the week prior that his thoughts had continued to be plagued by her. He knew for certain there were no emotions connected. It was only his raging curiosity that kept her occupant in his mind. The fact that he was not indifferent when it came to the miko only added fuel to the burning questions he had.

'_She was only a way to get out. Her presence is no longer required_,' he concluded and with that he stood and made his way out of the clearing.

**~*~**

Bankotsu sat perched on a small cliff protruding out of the broad forest he emerged from. His long ebony braid swayed behind him as he looked up at the dim hovering moon.

'_I'll get outta here in the morning_,' he thought decisively.

His plan to abandon the miko and her child that very night had been disregarded upon the realization that it would be too difficult in the vast darkness to get out of the forest without running into trouble.

'_I'm sure Banryuu is finished by now. I'll have to retrieve it from that old man tomorrow. Then I think I'll reward myself with a nice large bottle of sake_,' the mercenary smirked and continued to muse about the reunion with his precious weapon and the 'celebration' that would follow it.

"You plan to abandon us."

The cold statement abruptly broke the tranquil mercenary from his thoughts and he turned to look into the dull eyes of the miko.

"Damn right bitch," he shot back harshly. He returned his gaze to the moon above and continued, "If you have a problem with that, I'm sure I can find a solution for you and your dau-," but he was cut off by the whizzing of a purifying arrow next to his head.

"You will take us out of this forest. If you have a problem with that, I'm sure I can find a solution for you as well," Kagome retorted still firmly holding her bow with another arrow already ready to be fired.

The area occupied by the two seemed to stand still. Bankotsu remained unfazed by the threat laced command and Kagome kept her weapon up and ready. An hour of silence seemed to pass between the two and the miko opened her mouth to demand his answer, but was silenced when she was forcefully thrown into the solid trunk of a tree.

"You're one dumb bitch ya know that? I could kill you right here, right now if I wanted to. No one gives me orders. Ya got that wench?" the mercenary snarled as he gripped her smooth neck tightly while straddling her waist.

"I-I'm not af-fraid of you," Kagome managed to choke out as she thrashed violently beneath the strong mercenary.

Bankotsu laughed darkly, tightening his hold on the miko's neck. "Your scent says otherwise," he whispered in her ear.

Pink energy suddenly crackled in front of him and he was cogently thrown backward. Kagome coughed violently before rising to her feet and stalking over towards the mercenary who lay several feet from her.

The furious miko grabbed the mercenary's thick neck, straddling his waist in the same manner that he had. "You will take us out of this forest if you want to live," she threatened calmly, her fingertips glowing and hissing on his neck.

Bankotsu growled and was about to retort until he saw that the snarl on the miko's face had drop and her eyes had glazed over. Taking advantage of the miko's uncanny behavior, he switched their positions so that he was on top of her with both of her arms pinned above her head.

Bankotsu couldn't tell whether or not she noticed or just simply didn't care about the new predicament because the miko simply turned her head to the side and stared off into the distance.

"Please…we need you," the miko whispered softly, finally turning her head to look at the mercenary stationed above her.

Bankostu simply continued to stare down at the miko for a moment and with a low growl raised himself off of her.

"The nearest village to this forest is named Edo. You and your daughter **will** find your own way from there. We'll leave at dawn," he stated apathetically and calmly strode back into the forest.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's short but at least it's something right? Well anyway, I promise the next chapter will be longer and filled with some good plot stuff lol. But for now I hope you enjoyed and remember to R&R! =D**


	6. My Fault

**A/N:**** As promised, I have filled this chapter with lots of goody plotness! However, I did try to save some for a few more chapters. [Don't want to end the thing to quick.] But hopefully I have provided a sufficient amount to quench your "plot hunger" lol. Oh and btw I was supposed to ask whether or not Edo was the correct name of the village/place that Kaede resides, but I forgot. So, if its not can someone please tell me the correct name? Anyways, enjoy! =D**

**

* * *

**

**Impervious  
**By: IInvierno

Ominous black clouds mixed with the pale gray sky in an ostensibly endless dance above the land hinting at the storm that was to come.

"Mommy it's going to rain!" exclaimed a little girl who was situated on broad, white clad shoulders.

"Yes Sunoo, it is," Kagome replied calmly, smiling at her daughter's innocent fascination with the atmospheric occurrence. However, her gaze remained focused on the path before her and appeared to be somewhat distant.

'Edo,' she thought simply. The familiarity of the name struck several cords deep within her. It wasn't what or where Edo was but _who_ was there that occupied her mind. Was Kaede still alive? What if Inuyasha had went back to look for her and destroyed the village? What if he was there still waiting for her? That thought made the miko stop in her tracks and shudder.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" her daughter shrieked and jumped off the quiet mercenary's shoulders. Her small palms faintly emitted a blue light as she ran towards her mother whom was now doubled over.

"No Sunoo," Kagome strained, raising up her pale hand in protest. The child stopped and gaped at her mother, worry clearly filling her large eyes.

The mercenary who had remained quiet the entire time continued to look on at the scene before him with growing curiosity. There was that awesome power he had felt when he had first met the miko's daughter. Where such a small child could have gotten so much power was beyond him. Though her mother had much power to her name, her father was merely human. Yet, the child's power was almost equal if not greater than her mother's.

Lightning crackled violently in the coal black sky, breaking Bankotsu out of his stupor.

"It's time to go," he said simply and began walking again. He cared less whether the miko and her daughter followed, but he had no doubt in his mind that they would.

**~*~**

By the time the three travelers had arrived at the village, a light drizzle had already begun to bathe the land though the hefty ebony clouds that hung in the sky promised more than just a little drizzle.

Kagome's thoughts were running rampant. The village still looked the way she had remembered it much to her relief. But the thought that Inuyasha might be waiting for her still swarmed through her mind.

'I have to focus. If he is here then I will be able to sense him,' she thought, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Kagome?"

The miko's eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice that called her name.

"Kagome is that you?"

The miko turned her head towards the sound of the voice and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. There was a boy who looked to be about thirteen years old. He wore a simple forest green hakama and keikogi which matched his large eyes. The boy's slightly pointed ears and animal-like feet indicated that the boy was not human.

Before Kagome could reply, the boy's auburn crown rushed into her view as the boy encircled his arms around her torso. She stood frozen, her arms laying limply by her sides. Upon realizing that the miko was not returning his embrace the boy released her and stepped back.

"You don't remember me, do you? It's me Shippo," the boy stated with a somber look on his face.

"S-shippo?" Kagome breathed her eyes wide with recognition. This time it was her turn to embrace the unsuspecting boy who eagerly returned it.

After awhile the miko finally released the kitsune and looked down at him expectantly. Her eyes were filled with emotion but remained stern.

"Come on Kagome, let's get you and your friends out of this rain," Shippo said warmly. The miko simply nodded in agreement, returning his warm smile and proceeded to follow him. Bankotsu, with Sunoo upon his shoulders once again, silently trailed behind the pair.

**~*~**

Heavy droplets accompanied by booming thunder and crackling lightning surrounded the small hut the group was now assembled in. The thumping noise of the rain pelting its exterior sounded throughout its interior.

Sunoo and Shippo slept soundly curled into a corner of the hut on a small futon. Bankotsu was situated in his signature position on the wall nearest to the door of the hut. Though his eyes were closed, he was very aware of his surroundings, including the two mikos who sat on either side of the glowing hearth located in the middle of the hut having a deep conversation.

"Kagome, Inuyasha has destroyed the well," Kaede spoke gravely. Her wrinkled features held firm as she looked at the younger miko before her.

"Oh, I-I see," Kagome replied softly and for the first time since she had escaped from the aforementioned hanyou her eyes brimmed with tears. She quickly avoided the older mikos gaze in an effort to shun her tears away.

Kaede's serious mask slipped briefly as she watched the miko fight back her tears. Once Kagome had returned her gaze back to meet hers she continued.

"Kagome," she started slowly but firmly, "what happened?"

The younger miko hesitated. She had never expected to escape from Inuyasha's abuse let alone live through it and be able to tell the tale.

Bankotsu had been listening intently to the miko's conversation from the time of its origin, but now his interest was really peaked. As the kitsune was leading them to the hut, his plan was to simply drop the miko's daughter from his shoulders and be on his way. However, upon arriving at the hut something had changed his mind and he had decided to stay. In the end, he had concluded that it was his undying curiosity of the miko that had convinced him to stay and from the nature of the conversation he was currently listening to he conceded that he had made the right choice.

"Has Shippo not spoken of it?" Kagome finally asked in reply and shifted her gaze toward said kitsune.

"No and I had not the heart to ask him," Kaede started also shifting her gaze toward the subject of their conversation, "and to this day I have refrained from doing so."

The younger miko's gaze shifted once again, this time to the older miko before her and then to the small, blazing fire in between them. She closed her eyes and inhaled.

"We had just come from battling a demon," Kagome started softly, "and we were in search of Kouga, so that we could retrieve his jewel shards. He was the only one besides Naraku who had any." The miko shifted slightly and continued.

"But then we approached someone lying on the ground, covered in blood. Inuyasha immediately knew who it was and ran over to them. It was Kikyo," the younger miko paused to look at the older miko who simply closed her eye momentarily, sighed, and opened it again to look back at her. Kagome took this as a sign to continue.

"He was…enraged. Miroku tried to comfort him, but…it was no use," the younger miko explained her fist clenching tightly in her lap. "He-he-he killed them. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. I tried to run away with Shippo, but I knew I would never escape. So, I told Shippo to get away."

There was a long silence that followed as the miko tried to ready herself for the next bit of the tale. Kaede and Bankotsu remained motionless as they waited. Kagome exhaled deeply as tears streamed down her face.

"I pleaded with him to let Shippo go and he did, as long as I agreed to do what he said. Though, I'm sure now that it didn't even matter. We continued to travel together, but not for the sake of finding shards. At first, he would hit me if I did something wrong but after awhile he would hit me just for the hell of it. Sometimes he would make threats to take me, but would never carry them out. He would always find his pleasure elsewhere." Her tears had finally subsided, but she continued to speak softly her voice cracking ever so slightly.

'Fuckin' mutt,' the mercenary thought bitterly. Bankotsu was on edge though he did not know why. The miko's confession made something within him stir, but he couldn't seem to identify what it was. Frustrated, he brushed the feeling aside and continued listening on.

"While I was with Inuyasha, I would often get visits from Myouga. After he realized what Inuyasha was doing to me, he would only come in favor of talking to me. One day, he explained that since I was the shikon miko I could use the shikon no tama's powers even though it was incomplete. He couldn't help me much more than that, but I began trying to use it to do simple things. Of course all of this was done behind Inuyasha's back. One night, I escaped while he was sleeping using the jewel to hide my scent," Kagome stated, exhaling deeply again.

"I traveled until I came upon a village where I met an elderly couple who took me in and even went as far as to adopt me as their child. I also met a general who eventually courted me and….," the younger miko trailed off and her gaze shifted to her daughter who still slumbered peacefully next to Shippo.

Without looking in the direction of Kagome's child, Kaede simply raised her hand to suggest that the miko didn't have to explain any further.

"With ye's soul completed, ye should have been able to use ye's own power for such simple tasks without the aide of the shikon no tama," Kaede stated firmly, returning her raised hand to her lap.

Thunder roared in conclusion to the old miko's statement as Kagome's eyes returned in her direction and widened considerably.

"K-Kikyo isn't dead," the younger miko whispered harshly.

"What do ye mean child?" Kaede questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"My soul. I never got the rest of my soul back," Kagome replied slowly. Her eyes remained gaping as she stared at the older miko blankly.

Once again silence overtook the atmosphere of the hut, not even the turbulent weather outside was heard until the thumping of the rain resurfaced along with the screech of lightning.

"Kagome, ye said ye used the powers of the shikon no tama to free yeself from Inuyasha. Where is the jewel now?" Kaede inquired delicately.

The younger miko who had finally rested her enlarged eyes and stared into her lap once again snapped her eyes open to look at the older miko.

"I-I knew that as long as the shikon no tama was in possession that I wasn't safe anywhere from anyone. But I also knew that out of my possession it could fall into the wrong hands. So, I devised a plan to disguise the jewel," Kagome responded quietly, eyes downcast into the blistering hearth.

"I have never heard of such a thing being done before. But, that would explain the jewel's sudden disappearance and Naraku's haphazard attacks on villages in the past three years," Kaede declared grimly.

Now both Kagome and Bankotsu's interest was perked. Bankotsu inwardly snarled in remembrance of the dark hanyou that had set up the death of his comrades and himself. Kagome clenched her small fists even tighter at the mention of her archenemy's name.

Kaede closed her eye sadly folding her hands together in her lap. "Naraku's lust for the jewel has terrorized these lands severely since its disappearance. Every day hundreds of villages are destroyed and thousands of people are killed," the old miko said sadly and paused to look at the younger miko before continuing, "Kagome, Naraku must be stopped and I am afraid that this must start with the resurfacing of the jewel."

The younger miko closed her eyes, stood, and stalked over towards her daughter. "When I thought of what I could disguise the jewel as I thought of something that would always be near me, something that I would guard with my life," Kagome murmured tenderly, stroking Sunoo's hair. "The only thing I could think of was a child," she continued with a small, sad smile gracing her face. Without waiting for the older miko's reaction, she persisted, "So, with the help of a few bottles of sake I convinced the general that he had taken me to bed and with the help of some sutras I faked pregnancy. Then, nine months later the shikon no tama became Sunoo Junshinmuku. I 'gave birth' outside of the village alone, so no one knows except for you." Kagome paused again, looking down at her daughter and the small smile faded from her face. "But you're right. Naraku must be stopped. It's my fault that he has brought chaos upon these lands and I'm going to be the one to end it," with that said the miko placed her hand on the sleeping child's body and a burst of pink erupted from her palm, filling the small hut with its radiance.

Bankotu's eyes flew open at the miko's declaration, but he immediately shielded them when they met the blinding pink light of the miko's sacred powers. Eventually he felt the power subside and when he removed his arm from his eyes the sight before him struck another foreign feeling within him.

The miko stood with a large portion of the shikon no tama clutched in her small hand as tears crept down her pale cheeks.

**~*~**

A ghastly smirked slowly appeared on the pale face of a figure seated behind a shoji screen in one of the many rooms of the dark castle. The crimson eyes of the figure brightened menacingly as they gazed upon the incomplete shikon no tama glowing brightly that was clutched in its clawed hand.

"Inuyasha. Kikyo. It is time."

**

* * *

  
THIS IS THE MOST I'VE EVER WRITTEN FOR ANY STORY I'VE EVER DONE!! SOOOOOOOOOOO…I HOPE YOU PEOPLE ARE HAPPY!! LOL. ALSO, I MOST LIKELY HAVE A LOT OF ERRORS SO YEA JUST EXCUSE THEM. I PLAN ON GETTING TO THEM LATER I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT TO YOU GUYS ASAP! Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed and remember to R&R! Oh and before I go there are just a few reviews that I want to comment on.**

**-WhiteStars-** – did you know that your profile pic used to be the enter sign from my Bankotsu/Kagome website? Lol

**Kittykritik** – thanks for the awesome review, please keep 'em commin!

**Yuti-Chan** – no my fansite is no longer in existence =[


End file.
